


good boy

by zethsteria



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Praise Kink, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zethsteria/pseuds/zethsteria
Summary: octane and lifey have some sweet down time
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is probs awful but hey, um I write sometimes and my brain does things so hope someone finds this enjoyable ;)
> 
> also tags are not working on my dumbass phone so pardon me for the lack of them...

“Tavi,” Ajay’s hand curled into the man’s hair softly pulling him off the strap she was wearing. Spit dribbled down his chin as he whined at the woman, mouth still open wide, canines flashing and eyes wet. “Ya’ so pretty tavi…” The woman cooed watching as the junkie went red in the face. 

“Che please-” Octavio’s face was laid on the woman’s inner thigh, his hair was a mess either from the constant nudging to get to the woman’s cunt or her ruthlessly pulling him off the beautiful dildo that she adorned that he so wanted her to use.

“Silva, I’ve barely even touched ya, and ya already’ a mess…” Her hands went over his face wiping away at his eyes before running over his lip. Octavio’s tongue automatically went out to lick over her digits, the split in the soft flesh causing a chuckle to escape her lips.

“So sinful silva~” 

She rubbed at the pallet of his tongue with her middle and index finger making the man’s saliva drip from his lips again as the small piercing that sat there rolled over the pads of her fingers. 

“Put ya mouth to good use mh?” 

Ajay grabbed the man’s hair before pulling him closer between her thighs. The male hummed before lapping at the woman’s folds watching as her head rested back into the headboard.

Octavio loved seeing her like this, pleased and needing him. She was always the one taking care of everyone else and making sure everyone was ready to hit the ground running so he loved being able to be the one she spent her time with to relax and love with.

“mm-mh a-ah!” The hand in his hair tightened as he let her use his face to get off, the cum coating his face nicely as he ate her out. Her hips jerked forward as more moans left her lips, faster more rapidly, short puffs of air leaving her lungs as Octavio’s name rolled off her tongue.

“Mierda-” Octane felt like if he suffocated right now he could be content. Ajay's hands were all over in his hair pulling or holding her leg up over his shoulder so he could eat her out easier or just at the back of his neck massaging the spot. 

"Ya doin' great, so good baby… " She praised causing the man to hum in appreciation. Octane loved this, the praise, the woman in front of him, everything. 

"Good boy." Ajay's hips rolled over the man's forked tongue as she let mumbled praise seep from her lips. 

She loved the way Octavio melted into a little puddle between her thighs when she gave a soft tug to his hair or when the slightest bit of praise was thrown his way. 

"Fuck- Silva i-" Octane knew she was about to pop he wanted it, wanted to taste her on his lips so bad. Pulling her closer by the thighs his tongue made rough deliberate strokes to her clit. 

"ah! mm silv-silva i-" And she was coming, Her body trembling and hips bucking in small tremors as she rode his face in orgasm. 

Octane lapped up everything as the woman came down from her high, nudging himself further into the woman so he could lick her clean. 

After a few deep breaths the woman was shaking again as the overstimulation of the man's mouth on her was too much. 

"Tavi c'mon-" Silva was pulled up to the woman, the goggle marks on his face were prominent as his stupidly goofy grin set across his blush struck face. 

"I love you, mi armor. " He kissed the woman on the mouth watching as her nose scrunched slightly as he nipped at her lips. 

"I love ya more… " She looked at him deeply before giving him a peck to the nose. 

"My turn now silva, " Ajay's nude form dropped from her place on the bed to the floor adjusting her strap seeing as the piece had become loosened and almost completely taken off due to the overly grabby nature of her boyfriend. 

Ajay's hands slid down the tight straps on her thighs making sure they were tight enough that the gear would sit nicely on her hips. 

Silva's eyes watched her intently as his hand went towards his pants sliding down into his boxers to rub at his own clit. Feeling the slick already leaking before the woman had even gotten him going. 

Ajay's hands settled onto his, pulling the hand that was rubbing at his nerves back up above his head. 

"Be good." Che cooed as she pulled the man's crop top off, tossing the article of clothing to the floor before giving soft kisses down the man's neck. 

"ah-" soft mewls left his lips as she kissed further down to the pink flesh of his chest. Open mouthed kisses were left over the man's entire chest. 

"Ya lovely silva, " Her words made the man preen as his hands covered his eye's. 

"Che-" Octavio choked out. 

The woman hummed at her name as her tongue ran a long line over the scars on his chest all the way back up to suck on the man's left nipple, teething at the small ringed stud. 

"My tavi is the prettiest boy in the out lands hm?" She went further down the man's body, her fingers teasingly rubbing the man's clit, coating her digits with pre before dipping them past the man's folds. 

Octane's thighs clenched shut around the woman's hand as his mouth let out a muffled noise followed by a low groan as she began to work her way in and out. 

"C-che i- mierda!" Her finger pumped in and out of the man at a fast pace only to slow down suddenly, making him whine. 

"Yuh doin so well, " She cooed watching as the man protested at the lack of touching, her cum coated fingers coming up to his face only to be shoved into his cute little mouth. 

"Yuh such a handsome thing." She sat with her fingers in the man's mouth for a bit feeling his tongue swirl around her digits, licking them clean. 

Feeling like she had played with the man enough she decided it was time to give him what he wanted. 

Walking away from the bed Che went to the dresser she had in the far side of the room and pulled out a bottle of lube before climbing back over to the man that laid spread out on her bed. 

"Aight since ya been such a lovely thing, let's get ya a treat mh?" She poured a generous amount of the liquid onto her hands, holding it there to warm up before going to work the man open with her hand again. 

"Fuck Che, I want it-" His eyes were laser focused on the strap, his hips rutted back onto her hand seeming on their own will as he jus let out strings of curses. 

"Shh, I know Silva… just a bit longer." She kissed the man's face as he just clung to the sheets below. 

After a few more cursed pleads and whine muffling kisses Ajay poured another large pool of the lube onto her hand before running it up and down the length of octane's immense hyperfixation of the night. 

Feeling like that was enough the woman slowly began to ease the toy in, watching as the man's face twisted slightly before his hips bucked causing a loud gasp to come from his mouth.

"Good boy, ya doing so well. " She kissed the man hard as she pushed the rest of the way in feeling her hips against his inner thighs. 

Slowly thrusting in and out Che tested the waters before just sitting there allowing the man to become accustomed to the feeling. 

Watching as the man took it upon himself to start the pace she looked at him questioningly. 

"M'good amor, hurry-" 

She didn't need to be told twice when the plead came from his lips. Holding the man's thighs in place Ajay's hips pulled back before snapping right back into place causing a moan to tumble from octane's lips. 

"Fuck- ah mh!-" Ajay's hips kept at a steady pace as she cooed at the man beneath her. Watching as he came undone by none other than herself. 

"S-so good Che-" his hands want to hold her sides massaging them as she kept pounding into him all the while sweet kisses were placed upon his lips and everywhere she could reach. 

"Love you, so much-" 

Octavio gasped between low groans of pleasure. The woman giggled before leaving another kiss on his temple. 

"Love ya too baby, "

The woman's breath was labored as she was pulled down into a wet kiss.  
Feeling Silva's tongue lap at her mouth before pulling back only to groan loudly. 

"Che! im- " Che kept up the pace knowing what the man meant as his hips made a spastic thrust back onto the strap before he went still only small trembles happening so often as his breathing became shallow. 

Letting the man ride out his high Ajay's hips slowly came to a halt before she jus sat there watching the man bask in the afterglow before giving his cheek a small kiss and nuzzling into his neck. 

"That was amazing Che… " his voice was hoarse and sleepy but he jus sounded pleased. 

Ajay kissed the crook of his neck before mumbling a few words. That roughly Octavio caught as "no you. " 

He gave the woman a kiss to the temple as she got up, slowly pulling out leaving him feeling a bit empty but he was too sleepy to put up a fuss. 

"Maybe next time I can use that thing on you hm, Che?" The woman laughed tiredly before flopping back into the bed sheets that were totally going to be needing a good wash. 

"Whateva' ya want Silva. " She cuddled up to the man, arms wrapping around his sweaty body. 

"We should really clean up ya know… " she said as they laid there for a moment. "but ya so warm… " 

Silva laughed as she sighed. 

"Ey, Chica, we can take a shower later mkay?" He knew that this was far from what she knew they should do but they both were tired. 

So she gave in and cuddled up to the man before drifting off into a deep sleep. 

\----

The next morning Elliot was poking his head into the ship's laundry hanger looking all confused. 

"I thought laundry day wasn't till saturday?" Clearly clueless the man watched as Ajay loaded a few sheets and towels into the washer.

"Silva forgot a few things, ya know how he is… " The trickster nodded slowly before waving saying a few words about missing his hunter and letting Ajay off the hook. 

"Never gonna let'em talk me inta not cleaning up after again." She mumbled before hauling the empty basket back to her room.


End file.
